


Athyrium

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Bilbo, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin and Bilbo decide it’s time to share Bilbo. With everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athyrium

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “If this takes place on the road to Erebor, maybe at Beorn's place, that would be great! Fem!Bilbo and Balin has been in a relationship for a while, when one day they agree to play out a little fantasy they both share. After talking it out with the rest of the company, it's all set. Fem!Bilbo is lounging in Balin's arms, leaning against his chest. She is naked and he is mostly clothed, while he is teasing her nipples and her lady-parts. The rest of the dwarfs are watching this, and also approach to ask Fem!Bilbo if she would allow them to touch her. She says yes to all of them. Some of them wants to eat her out, others would love for her to ride them. She enjoys all the attention, and always winks at Balin, and Balin loves to see his beautiful hobbit receive so much pleasure” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22209771#t22209771).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t until Beorn’s that they finally have somewhere appropriate to try it—safe from the worry of sudden attacks or Gandalf keeping watch beside them. It’s just the dwarves and little Bilbo, tucked into the back of Beorn’s barn, the animals out roaming the night. The hay isn’t particularly comfortable, but it’s certainly better than the rocks she’s had to fare with since leaving Bag End, and Balin’s warm flesh makes everything better. 

Bilbo sits against him, nervous but excited, feeling a little skittish in the faint starlight that filters through the large windows above her head. She leans on his shoulder, him against the wood, his hefty beard like some sort of pillow. The rest of them are all strewn about, some lying down but most just sitting and chatting—they’re tired, but too hyped on the adrenaline of the day to nod off just yes. They probably have to _play_.

In Bilbo’s ear, Balin murmurs, “Do you really want to do this?” It was his fantasy first. He explained it to her, gently and hesitant, insisting over and over that they needn’t do anything she wouldn’t like, but she’s now been with dwarves long enough not to faint so quickly. She knows that Dwarven society is far more sexual than her own, and their customs are... unusual, to say the least. It was a shock, the first time she watched them so carelessly strip to slip into a river, but now she’s seen enough public hand jobs and the occasional blow job to barely bat an eye, and for what they have in mind tonight, it makes things much easier. 

She tells her boyfriend, “Yes,” and leans back over her shoulder. He tilts to kiss her, his beard tickling her chin and causing her to giggle. His big nose rubs against hers, his lips wet and soft. He’s a sweet kisser, and a sweet lover, and an overall sweet man, and in that respect, she isn’t surprised to find him inclined to share. 

As she turns back around, he presses a fond kiss to the back of her head, through her short honey curls. She snuggles against him, adjusting, and then she draws her legs up, bending her knees. Her skirt tumbles into her laps, legs and feet bare in the cool air that wafts in through one open door. 

It is until she spreads her legs that she gets a few stares. The minute her knees draw apart, Nori’s head snaps around, drawn instantly to her thighs. She’s never been particularly flexible—hobbits aren’t built for physical labour, though she’s certainly getting her exercise on this quest—but plenty of practice with Balin has left her able to open her legs much wider than before. Soon she has Bofur’s eyes on her, and Fíli politely look away. With her skirt now bunched in her lap and her bottom completely exposed, Kíli looks at her to blush and say, “Bilbo, did you... uh... forget to put something on, this morning?”

Blushing herself, Bilbo dons an innocent smile and says simply, “No.” A good hobbit doesn’t forget her clothes. She might deliberately leave them off, but never forgets. Because most of the dwarves are now looking at her, she adds, “But if it makes you uncomfortable, I can change...”

Kíli shakes his head quickly. Dwarves are very hard to make uncomfortable, and she isn’t surprised to see a few of them lick their lips. It’s flattering, in a way, to have all their eyes on her, now that she’s clearly presenting herself for it. They’ve all been quite respectful to her, even those that seemed disappointed when she announced that she was accepting Balin’s courtship. Of course, Balin explained later that dwarves aren’t necessarily monogamous. She thinks she might like to stay with only him anyway, romantically speaking. 

Sexually speaking is another matter. This journey’s been a kind of awakening for her, and she quite enjoys the thrill of Balin’s hands on her breasts, skimming hard along the sides to squish them together before clipping onto the top of her shirt. He rolls the fabric down with a practiced skill, both breasts leaping free as soon as they can—she’s always had difficulty finding tops that weren’t too tight; she has a way of busting seams. With a puddle of material across her lap and her chest all bared, Bilbo leans the side of her face against Balin’s, allowing a small, breathy keening noise. He takes one breast in each hand and _squeezes_ , forcing a moan before he sets into gently rolling them around and grinding his warm palms over her nipples. 

At the other end of the barn, Thorin’s now straightened up, and she can feel his gaze burning hot into her. They’re all watching her, Nori physically leaning forward, but Thorin’s stare is the strongest. Bifur has his head down, unabashedly eyeing her chest, and Ori’s mouth is open. No one makes even the slightest move of protest, and so Bilbo finds the hem of her skirt and pushes down all the fabric stretched across her middle. She squirms out of it, until she’s sitting there, naked, spreading her legs again and leaning back against her lover, who affectionately pecks her cheek. 

Balin keeps one hand on her breasts, which she’s grateful for—he knows just how to touch her, and he’s taught her that she has very sensitive nipples. He pinches and plucks at one while his other hand slides down her body, through the thick hair beneath her stomach to cup her between her thighs. Bilbo mewls, bucking forward, and Balin rewards her by pressing one large finger between her folds. It makes a moist squelching sound—she’s almost always wet for him, especially when he teases her breasts first. His fingers are hefty enough to please her all on their own, but he only plays with her lightly for now, rubbing up and down her slit until her juices are dribbling out to meet him. He spreads them around, digging in and stroking her pink lips, occasionally drawing his hand back enough to show her off, and sometimes spreading her open to display her silky insides. At one point, two fingers hold her wide while a third presses in between. 

Over Bilbo’s gasp, Thorin growls, “You know what this means to us, don’t you?”

Bilbo nods, though it takes her a moment to manage, busy writhing against Balin as she is—she can feel his trousers tented and pressing into her ass. “Balin explained it to me,” she sighs, meaning to talk straight but lilting with hitching breath. “I... I want it.”

Thorin sucks in a breath louder than her, looking very serious and double-checking, “You want to be shared?”

Bilbo nods eagerly. As Balin pushes his finger deep inside her, Bilbo gasps, “I... I trust you!” She would say more, urge them on, but then Balin crooks his finger, and she breaks off in a moan, head tossing back.

While Balin strokes at her inner walls, Thorin leisurely unfastens his trousers. Bilbo’s eyes fix on his lap, and he doesn’t disappoint; he pulls out a long, thick cock, darker than Balin’s but a bit stouter, pulsing thick like a muscle. He takes it in his hand, shamelessly beginning to pump, and Bilbo bites her lip to hold back her lewd noises. Glóin and Dwalin are already massaging themselves through their trousers. Bofur’s stuffed his hat against his lap. Nori’s got his hand buried in his pants, but from how taut it is, he could just as likely be fingering himself as pumping his dick. Bombur licks his lips. He’s the first to ask, “Can I have a taste of your tits?”

Bilbo can’t help blushing at the vulgar request, but at the same time, it puts an excitement in her, and she nods in instant acceptance. Balin gives the one he was holding a final squeeze and drops both hands into her lap, his arms squishing her chest out. Her nipples are both erect from his touches, thrust forward, not quite as perky as they once were but still nicely risen. She has no idea what Bombur’s wife’s breasts look like, but he looks at hers like they’re more than acceptable. He climbs right up to his feet and shuffles quickly over, dropping down between her opened legs. Balin now has one hand working inside her, two fingers buried deep and three knuckles curled against the outside, while the other hand strokes her thighs and rolls about the nub of her clit at the top. Bombur mostly stares at her chest, and Bilbo bashfully scoops her hands under them, lifting them up. She doesn’t know if she’s being helpful or not, but he smiles at the effort. She tries to arch her chest up as high as possible so he doesn’t have to bend down much, but he still does, his braid spilling between them and tickling her legs. As soon as his tongue’s out of his mouth, she knows she’s made the right decision. 

Like all of him, it’s huge. Long and broad, Bombur flattens his tongue right against her nipple, pressing in hard before dragging it up, leaving a wet line in its wake. Then he presses a chaste kiss to her, then laps right across to the next nipple, eagerly awaiting the same treatment. For a few delicious minutes, all he does is lick at her, and Bilbo squirms and bites her lip, mewling low in her throat. Bombur kisses and licks and laps at her flesh until she’s writhing and _moans_ , and then he latches on to one nipple and _sucks_. Bilbo’s head tosses back, hitting Balin’s shoulder, and he kisses her ear while Bombur suckles on her nipple hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. His teeth only lightly scrape, but the heat and the pressure are the things that really get to her. By the time he lets go, her poor nipple feels sore, but she’s still desperate for him to get the other one, and she tilts her body accordingly. He licks hungrily across again to swallow her up, this time taking a large chunk of her breast with him, his mouth open wide. His tongue still swipes over her, and he presses forward, squishing against her chest. Balin slips a third finger inside her but doesn’t thrust in and out, just strokes her while Balin sucks, and it wracks Bilbo’s whole body in delicious shivers. It’s a wonderful combination.

She almost wishes she had milk to give Bombur. He seems to be sucking her dry, even though she has nothing to fill his mouth with. When he pulls off this time, there’s a large wet ring around her and a slick sound. Bombur looks like he’ll go in for another taste, but first he sits back to appraise her, and Nori jumps in, “I wanna taste your pussy.”

Trust him to phrase it so crudely. Bilbo can feel her cheeks turning even redder, but she spreads her legs all the wider, and Bombur helpfully shifts aside. She can only wonder if he’s used to sharing his wife, low on women as dwarves are. Of course, it’s good they accept that—she couldn’t possibly please them all in one go if they all got full turns. ...Maybe if she had a whole day to do it, and a better place to stay... but that’s a dream for Erebor, when there’s nothing better to do than lie across her boyfriend’s lap and have all her men plow into her. 

While Nori scrambles over, Bilbo looks back at Balin, giving him a little wink—the coy side, the Took side, showing through. He beams at her, a strange mixture of adoration and pride. Before she’s had a chance to properly turn around again, Nori’s head’s dropped into her lap, and she cries out in surprise. Balin’s hands instantly pull away, wrapping securely around her middle instead. He gives her chest a break and leaves her crotch free for Nori. Bilbo doesn’t want to mess up Nori’s so acutely styled hair, so she just puts her hands over Balin’s and lets Nori do his work. He’s just as good with his tongue as Bombur is, though in an entirely different place. He comes right out to lick up her slit, then swerves down, teasing her outer lips before finally plunging inside, faster and farther than she would’ve thought possible. Trust him to lave a long, talented tongue. He curls the tip before he sucks, Bilbo’s thighs shaking in want. 

She doesn’t notice Fíli and Kíli moving until they’re right before her, one moving to either side. They stand so close that their boots tuck under her legs, all the dwarves still clothed. Except their cocks. Fíli’s and Kíli’s are hanging out, bobbing stiffly in the open air, straight and pink. They’re very similar, and Bilbo doesn’t know which to look at, but Fíli threads his fingers in her hair first, asking hopefully, “Will you touch us?”

Bilbo’s hands were already moving. She takes a hold of either one, pleased at the heat in them, smooth but for the bump of veins, a little slick with sweat and precum dribbling out the heads, as she’s learned dwarves are wont to do. While she pumps Fíli, she watches Kíli, rubbing her thumb experimentally against the hooded head, but she doesn’t dare play much with the foreskin. Nori’s still eating her out, and it’s thinning her head; she can’t fully control herself. She feels sluggish, often gasping and bucking forward when he sucks at her clit, his tongue thrusting eagerly in and out of her. She gives Kíli’s tip a sloppy kiss, smearing his precum along her lips, before she turns to give Fíli the same. He’s pulsing hard in her hand, and she wonders if he’s close to the edge already. Balin has wonderful stamina, but then, he’s much older than them. All the dwarves are older than Bilbo, but Fíli and Kíli blush like schoolchildren and groan while they thrusts into her hand. 

By the time Nori comes up for air, Bilbo’s dribbled out a fair puddle. It’s matted in Nori’s beard and mustache, the coarse hair prickling her skin, worse when he licks her inner thigh. It’s a sea of wonderful feelings, and she doesn’t know where to look. She barely notices Ori coming up beside his brother, and he leans over Nori to stare, wondering aloud, “Could I... maybe...?”

Grinning proudly, Nori sits up and moves aside, to Bilbo’s displeased whine. He was good at it, but he’s pushing Ori down a moment later, and Ori’s surprised cry is muffled against her entrance. Bilbo squeaks, staring down at Ori’s cute head. She expects him to pull back in shock, but instead he experimentally licks her, and Bilbo’s pleased whimper seems to spur him on. He moves to lick her rapidly, less skilled than Nori but very eager. He doesn’t have many tricks and stays mostly right in her middle, occasionally lapping at her clit by accident, but it’s still quite pleasing, and she still has the two princes to play with. Balin starts moving his hands again, rubbing over her breasts and playing with her nipples, now over-sensitive and trembling. 

Between the four of them, Bilbo can’t help her head from spinning. She overheats quickly, already near the edge, and she doesn’t know where to thrust her body—into Ori’s enthusiastic mouth or Nori’s hands on her thighs or Balin’s fingers on her tits. When she doesn’t have the wherewithal to stroke Fíli and Kíli properly, they hump her hands on their own, getting steadily closer, until Fíli’s cocks hits her cheek to leave a wet glob. Kíli’s cock stabs at her temple, slipping into her hair, and Bilbo whimpers but doesn’t let go of them, getting ever closer, until Ori gives that final lick right against her clit and Bilbo _screams_ , slamming up into his mouth. He makes a startled noise, but Bilbo doesn’t care—she lets go of Kíli’s cock to hold Ori’s head down, and she humps his mouth wildly. Balin plays with her tits right through it, Kíli now rubbing her face and Fíli humping her hand. Her first orgasm is a weightless, blissful feeling, made better by the fact that it’s with _her dwarves_. It’s just like one of her fantasies, and that fact isn’t lost on her. She can feel herself squirting into Ori’s mouth, him spluttering to take it, and Balin nuzzles into the back of her head, purring, “There’s my lovely girl...”

Only when she’s coming down, shuddering and panting, does she let Ori go. He sits up, red-faced, and wipes his large sleeve across his mouth, looking quite as dizzy as her. Nori claps him on the back, and he smiles sheepishly. Balin announces, “Don’t let that stop you, lads. Bilbo usually has a few rounds in her, if you treat her right.” Though Bilbo’s head is lolling against his shoulder, her body spent and heavy, she does agree. She could have another, still _wants_ another, and she keeps her legs spread in invitation. 

Balin’s barely finished talking when Fíli makes a strangled cry, his cock bursting in her hand to splatter her face. Bilbo just manages to close her eyes in time, her mouth still open. He spreads several jets across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, some hitting her tongue and dribbling down her chin, and the rest he pushes forward to grind into her temple. She feels something hit her chest after, and she knows Kíli’s painting her breasts. The hot, sticky liquid drapes across them, drizzling down between, a few drops hitting the nipple closest to him. When she manages to squint one eye open, she finds him kneeling down to slap her tit with his dick, smearing the last remnants along her skin. He’s grinning like a wolf, Fíli much the same, and she doesn’t begrudge them their satisfaction. As soon as they’re done, she tries to clean her face with her hands, licking her fingers off afterwards—she enjoys the taste almost as much as she enjoys Balin’s. Dwarven seed is mostly bitter, a little sweet, but she likes it warm and fresh, and especially how it makes Balin moan and rut into her. The other dwarves are also staring appreciatively, so she lingers in scooping stray drops off her cheeks to suck off her fingers. 

As Fíli and Kíli leave, Bofur pipes in, “Can I fuck you?” Even though it’s the boldest request yes, Bilbo doesn’t hesitate to nod, her mouth full of two fingers and a helping of royal seed to swallow. Bofur flashes his usual charming grin and hurriedly crawls over. He’s got his cock out in a heartbeat, and she barely has time to look at it before he’s sticking it between her legs. Her pussy’s already wet and loose from the others, but he still feels _big_ on the first thrust inside. She lets out a fluttering gasp, her hands reaching for his shoulders, and he clutches her waist, tilting her up. Dwarves are much bigger than hobbits in the bedroom, she imagines, and she wasn’t built to take them, but they definitely know how to make it work. When Bofur starts sliding in, the ride’s smooth and slick, and Bilbo tries to suck at him just to hear him moan. She’s always liked Bofur, and she can’t stop herself from grabbing one braid in either hand, pulling him forward for a kiss, just as he seals himself inside. 

He’s a good fit. She clenches around it, walls shivering, and Bofur breaks the kiss to moan, his mouth hot and his mustache tickling. He kisses her again after, harder, fiercer, but still playful, nipping at her bottom lip and pecking the side of her mouth. His fingers knead her waist and slide down to cup her ass, digging into her cheeks. He uses that grip to hold her in place when he half slides out, only to shove back in, and Bilbo squeaks, the next one making her cry out, then scream. He fucks her with increasing speed and strength, until he’s pounding her into Balin, so hard that it knocks the air right out of her. She clutches desperately at his shoulders, her breasts flattened against his tunic but still jiggling between them, slick with what she hasn’t licked up yet of Kíli’s seed. Bofur makes lovely noises, especially when he groans to Balin, “You’re a lucky man!”

Balin knows. And she’s a lucky woman. She tries to tilt her head back to snuggle into him, but it’s difficult with the way Bofur takes her—she’s being jostled too much and her head’s swamped again. She’s sure she’d come immediately if she hadn’t just done so. The lewd slapping sounds grow almost as loud as their moans, until Bofur shoves in harder than ever and grunts his release. She can feel it bubbling up inside her, and she clings to him while he grinds it into her. Gandalf says dwarves can’t get hobbits pregnant—not without herbal help, anyway—but Bofur fills her like he’s trying.

She doesn’t want to let him go when he’s finished. It felt odd at first, keeping herself full after she was done, but now she’s so used to Balin staying inside that she whines when Bofur leaves. But he just grins jovially at her and gestures over his shoulder, where Dori’s next in line, already out. He’s inside her a moment later, sheathed deep and fast with how fucked-open she is—she’s had no time to come down. She doesn’t want to. She’s excited again, hungry, and she gladly accepts Dori’s warm embrace, sandwiched anew between her two white-haired men. 

Dori doesn’t fuck like Bofur or Balin, but rather takes her in slow, gently grinds, rocking rhythmically in and out again. It’s maddening, in its own way, and he pulls so far out that it leaves her clenching and trembling for his return. His cock is shorter than Bofur’s but thicker, a little curved and very stiff, unrelenting even in its smooth slides. He takes her at a languid pace, and before he’s anywhere near done, she comes a second time, crying out and squirting around him. Balin holds her still while Dori fucks her right through it. There’s a momentary blur where she thinks she might pass out from the pleasure, but instead she’s dragged slowly back by the luxurious slide of a fat Dwarven cock and an even bigger one pressed between the cheeks of her ass. She squirms against Balin when she’s come down enough for it, but he only murmurs, “Soon, love,” and kisses the pointed tip of her ear. 

Dori seems to keep going and going, which she isn’t at all complaining about, and he kisses her a few times, light and sweet, leaving her mewling pleasantly and nuzzling into him. She’s still not surprised that Óin and Glóin come up on either side like Fíli and Kíli had, wanting their turn. They don’t even have to ask at this point. They stick out their cocks, and she tastes first Glóin, then Óin. They’re both thick and straight with lots of hair around their bases, but she doesn’t have the wherewithal to alternate and take them too deep, anyway. She just licks and sucks back and forth, while Dori fucks her in the middle, until Dori fills her up while her lips are stretched around Glóin’s tip. Dori groans happily and rolls it all in, lingering a minute or two after. When Dori pulls out, it leaves her drenched.

She takes her mouth off Glóin’s cock to look down at the pool she’s sitting in, clinging to her open thighs, only for Óin to burst beside her. Glóin follows almost immediately, and Bilbo squeaks, hunching her shoulders on instinct and taking the splash from either side. They paint her shoulders and the sides of her face and the tops of her breasts, some of it leaking down her arms. When they’re finished, she tries to lick a chunk off her shoulder, but she doesn’t have that long to clean up—a shadow falls over her, and she tilts her head back to eye Dwalin’s imposing form. His cock thrusts right into her face, long and stiff and forcing her to go cross-eyed to look at. Ever polite for all his gruffness, Dwalin grunts, “Can I fuck your tits?”

Bilbo tries to say, “Yes,” but it comes out raspy, hoarse. She arches up and tries to hold her tits together, but Dwalin quickly squats down and does it for her, one of his huge hands clamping over either one of her little ones. He holds her plump breasts tight together and thrusts his cock right between, the veiled head poking up against her chest. Usually when Balin fucks her breasts, she lies down for it, but she can’t here with him behind her, so Dwalin has to rely on his legs to do all the work. He doesn’t seem to have much trouble. It’s a good thing he holds onto her breasts, because she wouldn’t be able to last through the pounding he gives her. He starts jerking into her in quick, relentless thrusts, making her tits jiggle so hard and fast it almost hurts. But she’s too numb with pleasure to care, and she only moans and leans into it, letting him use her towards his end. 

Dwalin takes an impressively long time to come. When he does, she expects him to explode all over her breasts, but instead he wrenches back suddenly, pointing at her stomach. Her hands fly out of the way in shock, breasts bouncing wildly, but he aims mostly at her middle, soaking her, bridging the gap between the seed already along her chest and down between her legs. He comes the most of all of them, an absurd amount, so much so that she’s tempted to duck under it like a shower, but it’s over too soon. She’s left soaking, more than she could possibly lick up before it dries, but she tries anyway, taking a fresh scoop out to pop in her mouth. 

She’s hit from the side without any warning. She splutters in surprise as more slicks over her, and when it stops she glances up at Bifur, who grins happily, his cock pointed right at her. She gives him an apologetic lick for not doing more, but he only wanders a few paces away to plop down, looking pleasantly satiated. When she looks forward again, the last dwarf is standing there. 

Thorin’s cock looks the biggest of all of them, thrust right in her face as Dwalin’s had been, but of course it’s hard to tell with how dizzy she is, two orgasms in and desperate for the last taste. She opens her mouth almost on instinct, wanting it _inside_ her, but Thorin asks first, his deep, sensual voice filling her all the more with lust, “May I?” 

Bilbo, her tongue hanging out, nods, even though he didn’t specify what. His smirk is worth it. He reaches down to knot his fingers in her hair, and he tilts her head up, her lips stretched wide just in case. He points his cock down onto her tongue, and Bilbo lets him pull her forward by her hair. The sting at her scalp is lost in all the fray. She loosens her jaw from sheer practice and will, letting Thorin fill her mouth. He keeps pushing forward, further and further, until his blunt tip hits the back of her throat, and Bilbo’s swallowing around him, worming up and struggling to take him down her throat. This was another acquired skill, but definitely one she’s picked up. She can now deep-throat Balin almost as well as he can eat her out, and she tries to show that to Thorin, humming around his cock while she makes her way down. 

She’s only just managed, taken him all the way, buried herself in the coarse black hair around his base when Balin mumbles, “Hold on, love.” Even over-sexed as she is, Bilbo always listens to her Balin. She stays obediently still, even though she desperately wants to fuck her mouth on Thorin’s cock. Thorin waits too, listening to his advisor. It becomes quickly clear that they made the right decision. 

Bilbo used to think herself quite fat, but dwarves never have any trouble with her weight. Balin picks her up easily by the hips, pulling her back, her body contorting to stay impaled on Thorin. Balin settles Bilbo back on his lap, and one hand reaches down to spread her entrance open, the other pointing in his cock. Bilbo mewls in delight, Thorin grunting appreciatively at the feeling. The next thing Bilbo knows, she’s stuffed full of her beloved Balin with her future king on the other end. 

Even though she has a cock to pleasure in the front, Bilbo does her best to ride Balin. He grabs her hips and rolls her up and down, but she bounces on her own, clenching her thighs to impale herself over and over, while her mouth slides to Thorin’s tip and slams back down. Thorin groans in pleasure, both fists curling in her hair, and he does half the work, her the rest. Bilbo sometimes reaches for the floor, sometimes grabs Thorin’s trousers. Together, the three of them make one wild rhythm, Bilbo in the middle for every last bolt of _pleasure_. She can feel the eyes of all the other dwarves on her body, wracked with the tremors of their thrusts, and it’s intoxicating—only makes it better. She’s the star in the middle, serving all her dwarves with Balin at the helm, saving him for last, and it was worth the wait—he knows just what angles she likes, just how to give it to her. The two of them fuck her in tandem, until Bilbo can hardly see straight, let alone think, and she comes first, moaning load around Thorin’s cock while she spills around Balin’s cock. 

Thorin’s next, and he comes straight down her throat, holding her in tight. She stays there, swallowing obediently, even as Balin fills her too. Thorin pours into her stomach and Balin pours into her channel, dribbling out with all the others. When Thorin finishes and slips out, it’s still running down her chin—too much to take, so close to her own orgasm. She would slump into him, except that Balin pulls her back, letting her sweaty, naked body rest against him. Thorin stumbles back. 

He mutters, “I take back every bad thing I ever said about you, Bilbo Baggins. You’re perfect for this journey.”

She can’t help but laugh, and several others join in. She already knows this won’t be a one-time thing. 

Balin helps her lie down, his cock still inside her as dwarves like and hobbits apparently don’t mind. She can feel it softening somewhat, but it’ll stay hard enough to handle her heat and pressure, and she’ll warm it for him, enjoying the connection. They land on their sides, and Bilbo remembers too late that she’s covered in cum—all the hay will stick to her. “We’ll wash you off tomorrow,” Balin promises over her whimpers. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tight and spooning her sweetly. 

All around them, the dwarves are chattering excitedly or nodding off to a well-earned sleep, either to dreams or shared conversations of all the new possibilities. Bilbo listens to them for a time, but in a haze, over stimulated and very heavy. She falls asleep very peacefully to a dream of her morning bath, though it isn’t water she soaks in.


End file.
